


baby, i'm preying on you

by Anonymous



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Ryuzo's a monster, Tentacles, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If Jin knew this would happen, he may have acted differently when dueling Ryuzo that night.
Relationships: Ryuzo/Jin Sakai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	baby, i'm preying on you

Jin is lying face first in the dirt.

There’s several bonds, thin and slimy slithering around him, keeping his arms pinned to his sides. He can’t shake the bonds loose, no matter how hard he tries. He’s aware of the same bonds around his legs.

Jin saw him coming, but he couldn’t believe it. 

He raises his head, chancing a look at his assailant. To think, a few nights ago, he had struck this very man down. He is dead. He shouldn’t be here and yet…

Ryuzo looks down at him, remaining quiet and not relinquishing his hold on Jin, but he hasn’t made a move to harm him yet.

Jin doesn’t believe in curses or oni, but what he finds himself looking at makes him reconsider.

Ryuzo looks monstrous. His skin has decayed somewhat, blotchy and red, burned and unnatural. His mouth is stretched wide, showing off sharp teeth and a feral grin. His hair is a mess of tangles. Those tentacles protrude from his back, adding to an already disturbing appearance, amplified by the shadows cast over him. His robes, the robes he died wearing, are tattered and torn. There's a familiar wound and Jin can’t help but think Ryuzo wanted him to see the damage to his body.

His face has remained somewhat intact. He could look human, if not for the pallor, fangs and his red eyes. 

Jin has no idea what has become of his friend or why he was cursed like this. Briefly, he wonders if it was his fault. Ryuzo died with many regrets, maybe even hatred for him. Would that have been strong enough to cause this?

He opens his mouth to speak, “Ryuzo-” he begins. 

Ryuzo’s mouth opens wider, but no words come forth. Rather, Jin cringes and feels a need to cover his ears when loud screeching is the response he gets. The noise is hard to hear. He can’t understand him, of course he can’t.

Jin opens his mouth again only to pause when he feels the tentacles maneuvering his body so that he’s still face down, but he’s on his knees now and his legs are spread open. He tries to raise his head only to feel a weight on the back of his head, keeping him down.

“Ryuzo-” He tries again, but a tentacle rubs against his face before plunging into his mouth, eliciting a muffled sound of surprise from him. He can now feel more tentacles removing his armour and he jolts. He struggles, but the bonds seem like they’re made of iron. He can’t shake them off or slip out of them.

The tentacle in his mouth is pulling back slightly just to push in again, and it continues to do that, wet with his saliva. His face burns with shame as he makes noises around the appendage filling his mouth. He has become aware of the cold air on his skin and he shivers. His armour is removed and now his fundoshi the only thing that remains to cover him.

The tentacle in his mouth retreats and he breathes in, coughing, “Ryuzo, stop this!” he hisses. He wants to think there’s still some of his old friend in there, but the more Jin thinks on it, he knows he must hate him, but Ryuzo would never do something like this to him or to anyone else.

Instead, he feels the fundoshi eased off him as well, a slick tentacle probing at his ass before pushing its way inside. Any sound that may have left his mouth is swallowed up by another tentacle eagerly entering his mouth. The tentacle in his mouth begins moving in tandem with the tentacle in his ass until they’re both fucking him roughly.

Every moan Jin makes is smothered. He’s mortified. He feels ill, but he thinks if he vomits, Ryuzo will let him choke on it. There’s more tentacles playing with his nipples now, teasing and pinching. As the tentacles continue to fuck him, Jin’s struggles die down as he thinks he can’t stop it. He’s far too aware of how he’s being filled up. 

He’s eased onto his side, the tentacles keeping his legs open and allowing the tentacle to keep fucking his ass. He feels a hand on his cock and he opens his eyes to find Ryuzo kneeling next to him, staring down at him. He should be unnerved by how carefully he’s being watched, but when Ryuzo wraps a hand around his aching cock and begins sliding and squeezing, Jin’s back arches. He wants to push forward, wants to get closer to Ryuzo, but the tentacles keep him still.

Feeling how he’s being touched now, there is no doubt this really is Ryuzo. He’d know Ryuzo’s touch anywhere. He feels strangely nostalgic as Ryuzo wrings the orgasm from him, his cock pulsing in his hand. He cries out, the two tentacles fucking him continuing to do so even as he shakes from his release.

Ryuzo has reached out to touch his face and loosen the tie in his hair. Jin is only vaguely aware of the way Ryuzo’s hand is gently toying with his hair. The tentacles around him have tightened somewhat and he hears Ryuzo screech again. He wants to understand him, wants to know what he’s thinking. The tentacles fucking him have slowed their pace slightly, thrusting lazily into him. He feels a pressure on his cock, slithering and gripping.

He orgasms again, completely lost to the feeling of being full. The tentacles around him withdraw and without the support, his limbs flop, seemingly boneless. He’s just barely aware enough to feel a cold pair of lips on his forehead, and to feel himself gathered into a pair of strong arms. He unconsciously presses closer to the body holding him. 

This hold feels so familiar. This should be impossible, but…

Jin drifts to sleep, unable to keep himself awake any longer and somehow feeling that he’s going to be alright when he does wake.

**Author's Note:**

> What is Ryuzo? I don't know.  
> How is he back? I don't know.
> 
> I do know that I wanted to see Jin fucked by tentacles so this happened


End file.
